


smoking was my only vice

by wingchestr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, shikamaru should be president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: It’s not like he hadn’t realized Asuma was hot before. Asuma is one of the most attractive jounin in the village, anyone could tell you that. It’s just that— he hadn’t realizedhethought Asuma was hot. Inthatway.What a drag.





	smoking was my only vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keskasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/gifts).



> Hi I'm into Naruto now. And the first thing I'm posting is this trashy AND problematic piece that I wrote in an hour and a half after joking with my girlfriend. I do NOT ship any of the kids with their teachers. Except occasionally these two. 
> 
> Don't like don't read. No flamez >_<
> 
> "Choji, lose some weight. Ino, get a boyfriend. Shikamaru, you're the smartest man I've ever met. You should be president." --Asuma on his deathbed. RIP Konoha's only bear.

 

Shikamaru first becomes aware of it because Ino and Choji are having a stupid argument and he just wants them to shut up.

“Beards are _never_ hot,” Ino says vehemently.

Choji shrugs. “I think they’re fine.”

“Anyone with a beard will always look better without a beard. That’s just a fact.”

“You’re just saying that because your dad is clean-shaven.”

“This _isn’t_ about my father! Anyway, your dad is too!”  

Choji turns to Shikamaru beseechingly. “What do you think?”

They rely on him as the brains of the group. Which, to be fair, he is. But sometimes it’s such a drag.

“It’s a personal opinion,” Shikamaru says. He’s watching the sky. The clouds are nice today.

“Ha!” Ino is triumphant. “That means I’m right!”

“You’re _not_ right!” Choji stands his ground.

“Seriously, can you think of anyone who’d look better with a beard than without one?”

“Asuma-sensei,” Shikamaru says, without thinking. Then he bites his tongue in shock, because, what?

Choji and Ino fall silent too.

“Huh,” Ino says, thinking about that.

“He’d look pretty weird without the beard,” Choji agrees.

“I can’t even imagine it. Hey, Choji, should we try to convince Sensei to shave his beard?”

“No way we’d ever manage it,” Choji says.

“Shikamaru could. Shikamaru! Snap out of it! Wanna convince Sensei to shave?”

“Not really,” Shikamaru says. He wants them to stop talking about it.

Ino pouts at him. “Why not? We can tell him Kurenai-sensei likes clean-shaven men.” She giggles.

“Too troublesome,” Shikamaru says, and gets up and walks away.

It’s not like he hadn’t realized Asuma was hot before. Asuma is one of the most attractive jounin in the village, anyone could tell you that. It’s just that— he hadn’t realized _he_ thought Asuma was hot. In _that_ way.

What a drag.

 

—

 

It will pass, Shikamaru assures himself. An unfortunate crush on your teacher isn’t that uncommon. He’s been through worse. He’s lucky, actually, because Asuma technically isn’t his teacher anymore.

He’s unlucky, though, because Asuma comes over all the time to play shogi, and Shikamaru has to look at him, and think about him. At length.

“You’re playing worse than usual,” Asuma says. “Are you sick or something?”

“No.”

“Got something on your mind?”

“No.”

“Girl trouble?”

“Absolutely not.”

Asuma laughs and takes a drag of his cigarette. “Okay, okay. Step up your game, Shikamaru. What happened to strategy? Mistakes like this get you killed on missions.”

Shikamaru sighs. “I don’t think I’m gonna be playing shogi on missions.”

“You never know.” Asuma moves a piece. “Maybe this is a mission right now. Stealth mission.”

 _Maybe it is_ , Shikamaru thinks. He tries to pay attention to the game and not to Asuma’s broad shoulders, or his strong jawline, or his big arms. He wonders what it would feel like to run his fingers through his beard.

He kicks himself mentally.

_Get a grip, Shikamaru._

 

—

 

 _It will pass_ , he tells himself.

In the meantime, he goes on missions with Ino and Choji. He plans the Chuunin exams with Temari. Naruto comes back, and that’s exciting.

_It will pass. It has to pass._

He avoids Asuma as much as possible.

It only gets worse.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Asuma says, when he corners Shikamaru in the street one day.

Shikamaru shrugs, his arms full of groceries. “No.”

“Then why haven’t I seen you for the past two months?”

Shikamaru shrugs again. “I’ve been busy.”

“I know. You did a great job on the Chuunin exams.” Asuma’s large hand lands on Shikamaru’s shoulder. His stomach leaps.

“I’m proud of you, Shikamaru. But come on, you can’t even make time for a game of shogi with your old sensei?”

“You can come over tomorrow,” Shikamaru says, before he gives his tongue permission to speak.

“Great.” Asuma grins at him. “I expect an update on everything I’ve missed.”

“You know it all already.”

“But I want to hear it from you.” Asuma’s smile is electrifying. He claps Shikamaru on the shoulder and wanders off, whistling off-key.

Shikamaru feels like he needs to sit down for a minute.

It’s not going to pass.

 

—

 

At night, in the dark silence of his bedroom, Shikamaru strokes himself frantically, body twisting on his futon, panting hot into his pillow. He thinks of Asuma and comes into his hand.

 

—

 

He stops trying to avoid Asuma. It’s not like it’s working, anyway.

One day they’re sitting together on a grassy hill, looking down at Konoha. Shikamaru lounges in the grass, arms folded behind his head. It’s a beautiful clear day. The clouds scurry fast across the blue sky.

Asuma picks some stalks of grass and lets them blow away in the breeze. “You’d be a good Hokage, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru props himself up on his elbow and looks at him. God. It’s unfair.

“What makes you say that?”

Asuma shrugs. “You’re the brightest kid in your generation, the best strategist the village has ever seen, and one of the strongest shinobi we’ve got. I can’t think of a better candidate than you.”

“I’m not a kid,” Shikamaru says immediately. He sits up all the way.

Asuma looks him over appraisingly. “No, I guess you’re not.”

Shikamaru looks out over the village. “Anyway, what about Naruto?”

“What about him?”

“He says he’s gonna be Hokage.”

Asuma laughs. “He’s got ambition for sure, but he has trouble seeing the big picture. He focuses on the details. The people. He could never do paperwork.”

“What, and you think I can?”

“Yeah.” Asuma’s gaze on him is warm. Shikamaru’s skin feels too tight. “I think you could do anything you set your mind to.”

“Maybe I don’t want the job.”

“Oh yeah? What do you want, then?”

Shikamaru meets his eyes for one brief, burning second. He leans over and steals Asuma’s cigarette out of his mouth, holding eye contact as he takes a drag.

Asuma’s lips part, watching him. Something changes in his eyes.

Shikamaru stands up and walks away, exhaling Asuma’s smoke from his lungs, the cigarette still between his fingers.

 

—

 

“We can’t.” Asuma sounds tortured. “Shikamaru—”

The shogi board is upended between them, pieces scattered across the floor. Shikamaru presses his back against the wall, breathing hard, staring at Asuma from the other side of the room. He can still feel the impression of Asuma’s lips on his, Asuma’s hands grabbing wildly at his clothes.

Asuma shoving him away, horror in his eyes.

Shikamaru leaves without looking at him, face burning in shame.

 

—

 

“Shikamaru.” Asuma grabs his arm as they pass on the circular stairs of the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru jerks his arm away. “Don’t.”

“I want to talk to you.”

“You can’t make it better.”

“I know.” Asuma runs a hand through his hair. “Just—let’s talk, okay?”

Shikamaru doesn’t want to talk.

“Come by my place tonight,” Asuma says. They both glance up as they hear footsteps descending towards them. Asuma looks at him one last time, intense and unreadable, and then hurries away.

Shikamaru doesn’t want to talk, but. He goes.

They don’t talk. Much.

“We shouldn’t,” Asuma says, but it’s a weak statement when he’s got Shikamaru shoved up against the wall, hot and gasping. “Shikamaru—”

Shikamaru decides that he likes his name on Asuma’s lips very much. He presses back against Asuma’s broad shoulders, pawing at his clothes. He wants them off.

“You’re so _fucking_ sexy,” he hears himself say. “I like your _beard_.”

Asuma laughs, rough against Shikamaru’s neck. “Ino told me to shave it.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Shikamaru succeeds in getting Asuma’s shirt off and runs his hands over Asuma’s muscled chest. He feels like he’s been starving. “ _Fuck._ ”

Asuma watches him, his eyes hot and dark. “You want this.”

As if that wasn’t obvious. Shikamaru feels like he’s wanted this for years. He wants it more than breathing. He pulls Asuma down into a searing kiss, deep and rough. He loves Asuma’s tongue in his mouth. He wants Asuma _in him_.

“I want _you_ ,” he grits out, grabbing at Asuma’s dick through his pants. Asuma hisses in a breath. Shikamaru feels powerful.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Asuma says.

“I know,” Shikamaru says. “Who do you take me for? A kid?”

“Fuck,” Asuma says. He hoists Shikamaru up, legs wrapped around his waist, and carries him to the bedroom.

 

—

 

Afterwards, they lie in Asuma’s bed together, sweat cooling on their skin. Asuma lights a cigarette.

Shikamaru rests, relaxing, feeling calm settle over him for the first time in years. It’s luxurious, in the dim light, his lithe body stretched out on Asuma’s sheets. He feels satisfied down to his bones.

Not that he has anything to compare it to, really. But Shikamaru has always known a good thing when he sees it.

Asuma takes a drag of his cigarette, one arm folded behind his head, his bicep bulging. “We’re gonna get in trouble,” he says, staring at the ceiling.  

Shikamaru steals his cigarette, closing his eyes as he takes a drag. It burns like campfire smoke in the back of his throat.

“Then make it worth it,” he says.


End file.
